1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multidirectional input device employed in in-vehicle electronic apparatuses such as car multimedia and navigation systems.
2. Background Art
Rapid advances are being seen in recent years in features of in-vehicle electronic apparatuses such as car multimedia and navigation systems. Since these electronic apparatuses are installed in the limited space available in a vehicle, input devices for operating these multi-functional apparatuses are needed to allow the use of a single operating knob for inputting in multiple directions.
Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2000-48681 is one example of this type of conventional multidirectional input device. This input device outputs signals by rotating and pressing an operating shaft, which can also be tilted in any direction.
An electronic component for rotating and pressing operation is employed, and this electronic component is configured on a printed wiring board of an in-vehicle electronic apparatus to generate signals also by tilting operation the operating shaft.
This conventional multidirectional input device is described with reference to FIGS. 14 to 18.
FIG. 14 is a front view, partly in section, showing a conventional multidirectional input device. Printed wiring board 610 of the in-vehicle electronic apparatus, electronic component for rotating and pressing operation 620, operating shaft 630, and auto-return push switches 641 to 644 are shown in the drawings.
In electronic component for rotating and pressing 620 (hereafter simply referred as electronic component 620), polygonal sphere 651, whose horizontal section is a polygon, of operating shaft 650 is inserted into polygonal hole 661 at the center of rotor 660 in a vertically movable fashion but rotates together with rotor 660, as shown in a front sectional view in FIG. 15.
When operating shaft 650 is rotated, contact plate 670 rotates via rotor 660. Resilient contacts 681 and 682 which resiliently and in sliding fashion contact this contact plate 670 configure rotary encoder 690 as a rotary section, and output signals. When operating shaft 650 is pressed, dome-shaped flexible contact 710 is pressed downward via driver 700 which contacts the bottom end of operating shaft 650.
Pressed flexible contact 710 short-circuits between fixed contacts 721 and 722 to make switch 730, the pressing section, output signals. When operating shaft 650 is tilted, operating shaft 650 tilts smoothly in polygonal hole 661 of rotor 660 rotating about the center of polygonal sphere 651 of operating shaft 650.
As shown in FIG. 16 which is a sectional view taken along Line 16xe2x80x9416 in FIG. 14, four push switches 641 to 644 are disposed in four directions at 900 intervals on the same radius, centering on operating shaft 650 of electronic component 620. Bottom peripheral end 631 of a larger diameter of knob 630 mounted on the tip of operating shaft 650 of electronic component 620 contacts push buttons 741 to 744. The operation stroke of these four push switches 641 to 644 is set to be longer than that of switch 730 of electronic component 620.
When knob 630 of the multidirectional input device as configured above is rotated, operating shaft 650 of electronic component 620 rotates rotor 660 to make rotary encoder 690 output signals. When knob 630 is pressed, the bottom part of operating shaft 650 pushes driver 700 such that switch 730 activates and outputs signals, as shown in the front sectional view in FIG. 17.
When knob 630 is pressed, peripheral bottom end 631 also pushes buttons 741 to 744 of push switches 641 to 644. However, four push switches 641 to 644 are not activated because the operation stroke of these switches is longer than the operation stroke of switch 730. When knob 630 is tilted in the required direction, for example to the left as shown by the arrow in the front-view cross section in FIG. 18, button 741 at the tilted direction is pressed so that push switch 641 activates and outputs signals.
In the conventional multidirectional input device, however, the multidirectional input device is configured on the printed wiring board of the electronic apparatus. This increases the possibility of positional deviation between constituents of the input device. In addition, bottom peripheral end 631 needs to remain in contact with the top face of buttons 741 to 744 of four push switches 641 to 644 to prevent looseness of knob 630 in the normal state. This makes bottom peripheral end 631 slide on the top face of four push buttons 741 to 744 when knob 630 is rotated, generating an uncomfortable tactile feedback during use.
The present invention solves the above disadvantage of the prior art. The present invention aims to offer a multidirectional input device that can be assembled as an independent device before mounting it on a printed wiring board of an electronic apparatus. The operating knob has no looseness, and rotates with a comfortable touch. In addition, erroneous operations are reduced.
The multidirectional input device of the present invention includes:
(a) an electronic component for outputting signals in response to rotation and pressing of the operating section;
(b) a top substrate holding the electronic component at its center which is rockable about a first support pin on a first rocking axis perpendicular to the rotation axis of the operating section;
(c) a frame surrounding the top substrate and having an rocking support for the first support pin, and is rockably supported centering by a second support pin on a second rocking axis perpendicular to the rotation axis and at right angles to the first rocking axis;
(d) a bottom substrate having a support for the second support pin; and
(e) multiple push switches disposed on the bottom substrate such as to contact the bottom face of the top substrate. The push switches are disposed at an equal distance and equal angular interval centering on a crossing point of the first rocking axis and second rocking axis.
The top substrate tilts toward the bottom substrate by tilting the operating section, and one or two push switches are activated.